marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Comics H
Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Comics Ha * [[Halloween Megazine Vol 1|''Halloween Megazine]] (1996) * [[Halo: Uprising Vol 1|Halo: Uprising]] (2007) * [[Hardcase Vol 1|Hardcase]] (1993–1995, Malibu) * [[Harvey Vol 1|Harvey]] (1970–1972) * [[Haunt of Horror Vol 1|Haunt of Horror, Vol. 1]] (1973) * [[Haunt of Horror Vol 2|Haunt of Horror, Vol. 2]] (1974–1975) * [[Haunt of Horror Digest Vol 1|Haunt of Horror Digest]] (2006) * [[Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft Vol 1|Haunt of Horror: Lovecraft]] (2008) * [[Havok and Wolverine Meltdown Vol 1|Havok and Wolverine: Meltdown]] (1988–1989, Epic) * [[Hawkeye Vol 1|Hawkeye, Vol. 1]] (1983) * [[Hawkeye Vol 2|Hawkeye, Vol. 2]] (1994) * [[Hawkeye Vol 3|Hawkeye, Vol. 3]] (2003–2004) * [[Hawkeye & Mockingbird Vol 1|Hawkeye & Mockingbird]] (2010-current) * [[Hawkeye Earth's Mightiest Marksman Vol 1|Hawkeye: Earth's Mightiest Marksman]] (1998) Comics He * [[Hedy De Vine Comics Vol 1|Hedy De Vine Comics]] (1947-1949) * [[Hedy of Hollywood Vol 1|Hedy of Hollywood]] (1950-1952) * [[Hellcat Vol 1|Hellcat]] (2000) * [[Hellstorm Vol 1|Hellstorm]] (1993–1994) * [[Hellstorm: Son of Satan Vol 1|Hellstorm: Son of Satan]] (2006–2007, MAX) * [[Hell's Angel Vol 1|Hell's Angel]] (1992, Marvel UK) * [[Heralds Vol 1|Heralds]] (2010) * [[Hercules Vol 1|Hercules, Vol. 1]] (1982) * [[Hercules Vol 2|Hercules, Vol. 2]] (1984) * [[Hercules Vol 3|Hercules, Vol. 3]] (2005) * [[Hercules: Fall of An Avenger Vol 1|Hercules: Fall of an Avenger]] (2010) * [[Hercules: Heart of Chaos Vol 1|Hercules: Heart of Chaos]] (1997) * [[Hercules: Twilight of a God Vol 1|Hercules: Twilight of a God]] (2010) * [[Hero Vol 1|Hero, Vol. 1]] (1990) * [[Hero for Hire Vol 1|Hero for Hire]] (1972) * [[Heroes for Hire Vol 1|Heroes for Hire, Vol. 1]] (1997–1999) * [[Heroes for Hire Vol 2|Heroes for Hire, Vol. 2]] (2006–2007) * [[Heroes for Hope Starring the X-Men Vol 1|Heroes for Hope Starring the X-Men]] (1985) * [[Heroes Reborn Ashema Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Ashema]] (2000) * [[Heroes Reborn Doom Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Doom]] (2000) * [[Heroes Reborn Doomsday Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Doomsday]] (2000) * [[Heroes Reborn Masters of Evil Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Masters of Evil]] (1999) * [[Heroes Reborn Rebel Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Rebel]] (2000) * [[Heroes Reborn Remnants Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Remnants]] (2000) * [[Heroes Reborn The Return Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: The Return]] (1996–1997) * [[Heroes Reborn Young Allies Vol 1|Heroes Reborn: Young Allies]] (2000) * [[Heroic Age: Heroes Vol 1|Heroic Age: Heroes]] (2010) * [[Heroic Age: One Month to Live Vol 1|Heroic Age: One Month to Live]] (2010) * [[Heroic Age: Prince of Power Vol 1|Heroic Age: Prince of Power]] (2010) Comics Ho * [[Hokum and Hex Vol 1|Hokum and Hex]] (1993–1994, Razorline) * [[Hollywood Superstars Vol 1|Hollywood Superstars]] (1990–1991, Epic) * [[Homer Hooper Vol 1|Homer Hooper]] (1953, Atlas Comics) * [[Homer, the Happy Ghost Vol 1|Homer, the Happy Ghost]] (1955-1958, Atlas Comics) * [[Homer, the Happy Ghost Vol 2|Homer, the Happy Ghost]] (1969-1970) * [[Honeymoon Vol 1|Honeymoon]] (1950, Atlas Comics) * [[The Hood Vol 1|The Hood]] (2002, MAX) * [[Hook Vol 1|Hook]] (1992) (Movie Adaptation) * [[House of M Vol 1|House of M]] (2005) * [[House of M Avengers Vol 1|House of M: Avengers]] (2007–2008) * [[Civil War: House of M Vol 1|House of M: Civil War]] (2008–2009) * [[House of M: Masters of Evil Vol 1|House of M: Masters of Evil]] (2009) * [[House of M The Day After Vol 1 1|House of M: The Day After]] (2006) * [[Howard the Duck Vol 1|Howard the Duck, Vol. 1]] (1976–1986) * [[Howard the Duck Vol 2|Howard the Duck, Vol. 2]] (1979–1981) * [[Howard the Duck Vol 3|Howard the Duck, Vol. 3]] (2002, MAX) * [[Howard the Duck Vol 4|Howard the Duck, Vol. 4]] (2007–2008) Comics Hu * [[Hulk Vol 1|Hulk, Vol. 1]] (1999) * [[Hulk Vol 2|Hulk, Vol. 2]] (2008-current) * [[Hulk 2099 Vol 1|Hulk: 2099]] (1994–1995) * [[Hulk: Broken Worlds Vol 1|Hulk: Broken Worlds]] (2009) * [[Hulk: Destruction Vol 1|Hulk: Destruction]] (2005) * [[Hulk Gray Vol 1|Hulk: Gray]] (2003–2004) * [[Hulk Smash Vol 1|Hulk: Smash]] (2001, Marvel Knights) * [[Hulk vs Hercules Vol 1|Hulk vs Hercules]] (2008) * [[Hulk: Winter Guard Vol 1|Hulk: Winter Guard]] (2009) * [[Hulked-Out Heroes Vol 1|Hulked-Out Heroes]] (2010) * [[Human Fly Vol 1|Human Fly]] (1977–1979) * [[The Human Torch Vol 1|Human Torch, Vol. 1]] (1974) * [[Human Torch Vol 2|Human Torch, Vol. 2]] (2003) * [[Human Torch Comics Vol 1|Human Torch Comics]] (1940–1954, Timely Comics) * [[Human Torch Comics 70th Anniversary Special Vol 1|Human Torch Comics 70th Anniversary Special]] (2009) Comics Hy *Hydrators'' (1999, Marvel Custom Comics) * [[Hyperkind Vol 1|''Hyperkind'']] (1993–1994, Razorline) ---- Contents 0-9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z ---- Category:Structure